


Shaky Hands like Home

by kuro_captive



Category: South Park
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Top Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_captive/pseuds/kuro_captive
Summary: Broken was the best word to describe the two boys when they found each other - juniors, on the brink of ending it all, relentless bullying and heartless teachers. Finding that twitchy kid stuffed in a locker was possibly the best and worst thing to happen to Craig Tucker. But to Tweek? That one meeting was his saving grace.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 2





	Shaky Hands like Home

i don't want this draft to be deleted oop


End file.
